Etsuko Asato
Etsuko Asato is a member of the Tandeki Group in the Wonderland series. According to her personnel file, she has been with the group the longest along with Katsuhiro Kitano. In fact, she is considered his second-in-command. Appearance and Personality Appearance Etsuko has short brown hair with some gray peppered in it with brown eyes. She has wrinkles under her eyes and on her cheeks. Etsuko sometimes wears black-framed glasses at work. Personality Etsuko doesn't play around on work. Because of her stern ways of running things, Kitano has her as his second-in-command on Tandeki. Depiste her cold demeanor, she seems to have a soft spot for Kaori. Back Story Etsuko graduated from Nara Women's University in 1980 with honors in chemistry and biology with a minor in psychology. For her thesis project in her final year, she created the formula for what would later become the drug, Mnemosyne. She had just finished med school when Kitano recruited her in the summer of 1989. As far back as the group's records could tell, Etsuko has been in the Tandeki Group with Kitano the longest. She has worked with Kintano on Project Tadpole in the past while they worked at Chou Mori Institution. In 1991, Etsuko went to Tsushima Island to treat victims of a typhoon. She was in the words when she found a little girl about five years old lying next to a dead man, trying to get up. Feeling curious and her sense of duty to help people, Etsuko picked up the girl after convincing her to leave behind the dead body. She had to care for the girl in the hospital because she wouldn't let anyone touch her. After six weeks, Etsuko ended up adopting the child and taking her home with her. One day while bathing the child, she noticed the Kanji for "death" tattooed on her back just below her neck. Etsuko snapped six pictures and took her to Kitano's apartment. He told her that she had a rare fiind, raise the child right, and she will come to understand her true nature. Kitano gave his colleague a book about apocalypse mythology. When Etsuko read the book for five days, something clicked in her mind when she reread the section on the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. When she saw that girl again, she knew what she had to do. Etsuko named "Kaori" and taught her how to walk, talk, use the toilet, eat solid food, wash, dress, and feed herself. Kaori was quick to learn all of her developmental skills. Afterwards, Etsuko taught her about different weapons and methods of killing people while Kaori learned everything else on her own. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Kitano picks her to head round two of their game. Junko isn't too happy about this. Etsuko briefly talks to the members of the inner circle before revealing that she is going to make Masaomi, Mikado, Anri, Chiharu, and Noriko remember everything that happened to them via Mnmosyne. Later, she goes to Russia Sushi under the pretense of doing a relaxation study with her drug of choice. It is revealed in the season finale, that Etsuko worked with Kitano on Project Tadpole. Deep Blue Wonderland Etsuko makes a phone call to an unknown person and tells them about the second round of the game. She calms them down after telling them not to go crazy and makes up for it by giving them the job of "shark hunting". Etsuko is later seen talking to Kitano about the upcoming plans for their game and Chirin and the other tadpoles. She and Kitano talk about the basics and that everything is ready for the resurrection. However, Etsuko has her own questions about Izaya. Mainly, how much does he remember and how much Mnmosyne did Kitano give him. She isn't too happy about him not measuring the amount and giving Mikado another dose of it. Etsuko says they can't give the latter any more for the next five days. She is still concerned about Izaya and suspects that Kitano wants the information broker to make Mikado remember his time in Chou Mori. Etusko is currently making a fresh batch of Mnemosyne. In "Tadpoles", she, Kitano, and their interns begin their newest experiment on the tadpoles. Etsuko made two baggies of red and blue gel capulse pills to put into the heartseed plant. After the interns voted to use blue first, Kitano showed them the plant and fed it the blue pills. Etsuko pulled out dice from her pocket and led the interns back across the hall. She notices that Nebula is spying on them and tracks down the source at Shinra and Celty's apartment while taking the elevator down to the basement and telling the story of how the Greeks defeated the Trojans with the Trojan Horse. Etsuko then declares that the Trojans will now be followed in this story. In "Tandeki", Etsuko talks to Junko and Aya about what they are going to do next with opening the gate and cutting Mikado's ties with the Blue Squares. Junko asks about the Greek mythology analogies. Etsuko explained who everyone was, but she didn't know who Helen was. She later gives her interns the next instructions to open the First Gate. At the end of the halo, the doctor greets Kaori at Rampo Biotech. In the Halloween special, after Aoba Kuronuma is admitted to the hospital after being beaten up, Etsuko injects the sleeping boy with the drug Lethe to make him forget all about Mikado. Relationships Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Etsuko and Kitano have worked together in Tandeki for a number of years. In fact, she is his second-in-command and he trusts her enough start off round two of their game. Tandeki Group Main Article: Tandeki Group Etsuko mans the Inner circle when Kitano is busy or not around. They have a neutral relationship, but she does her damnest to run a tie ship to keep things moving along. Kaori Main Article: Kaori Kaori and Etsuko appear to be rather close. In fact, Etsuko raised her like a daughter. Branch Project: Tadpole * Katsuhiro Kitano (Partner) Known Patients/Test Subjects * Mikado Ryuugamine/Chirin Trivia * Etsuko was inspired by the character Etsuko Ota from the movie, Kyofu or The Sylvian Experiments in the J-horror Theater series. She even shares the same birthday as the actress, Nagisa Katahira, who played Etsuko Ota. * Etsuko is the second oldest of the Inner Circle. (The oldest is Kitano.) * Her personnel file says that she prefers to keep her personal life private. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tandeki Group Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Doctor Category:Female Characters